The Namikaze, Uzumaki Incident
by Words of Silence
Summary: Takeshi Namikaze grew up as an Akatsuki and vows to die an Akatsuki. But when he meets Uzumaki Naruto will that change... Can he choose between blood or the people who raised him?
1. Prolouge

Raised an Akatsuki you Die an Akatsuki. That was Takeshi Namikaze's motto. He was one of the eight Akatsuki Children. He had never known a life other than the one with his criminal "family"(aside from the time when he hid in the lightning village for a mission). Takeshi was taken from the leaf village when he was a baby. He had blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes. Takeshi knew nothing of his background except for his last name.

"Hey, Leader wants us," Tomi poked his head into his friend's room. Tomi was also one of the eight, and Tobi's second student. 

Tomi and Takeshi walked to the dark room Leader had often held meetings. They took their place before the man and his bright red hair and his many piercings. All of the Akatsuki Children stood before him, I shall take a moment to describe them.

Keiko Kamikaze, had long black hair and wore a leaf headband that held it in place. She was kinder than most human beings and a bit clueless, yet very deadly and well rounded in elemental jutsu.

Arizon Omoisugoshi, had short curly brown hair that was mostly covered by a black sand bandanna. She specialized in genjutsu, but was used as a hacker for the organization. She was also of the few people who could get away with insulting the other members.

Matai Bokosu, his hair was green like his brother Zetsu, it was spiked yet at the sides fell a bit past his ears. His specialty was taijutsu and the use of his sword takenagasa.

Pesuke and Kohana Fuma, They had blue hair like their mother Konan. Their father Pein had sadly made both of them get piercings. Each were skilled in the arts and summonings like their parents. Pesuke had more piercings than Kohana and his hair fell over one of his eyes.

Tomi was a fire demon. He had no village and like Takeshi had grown up with the Akatsuki. He had black hair with a reddish tint.

Ai had no background she was trained in medicine by a hermit that found her as a child. He was killed by the third bijuu and she decided to join the Akatsuki to get revenge. Anyway, she had shoulder length dark brown hair with gold highlights.

Pein-sama waited for Tomi and Takeshi to be seated then he began.

"As you all know, you are here as the children of the Akatsuki, you are our future. I have called you here to prove your worth-"

"Dad didn't we prove that when we joined." Pesuke interjected,the others nodded in agreement.

"The others proved that when they joined, but you children have to be better than them. As our future you must be stronger when we fall. Or better rulers when we prevail. So you will be given a scroll with instructions. You may have to go up against each other or even struggle to survive. Good Luck."

The last two words sent shivers down the kids spines. They were sincere, yet the way he said it... it was like he had no hope for them. Did he expect them to die, would he really put his children's life on the line.

The other members stepped out of the shadows. Zetsu gave a scroll to Matai, Tobi to Takeshi, Pein to Pesuke, Konan to Kohana, Sassori to Arizon, Deidara to Tomi, Kisame to Keiko, and Hidan to Ai.

They bowed and then they were gone. It was on (whatever "it" was)!


	2. The Sacred Scrolls

When the kids were about twenty miles away they decided to open the scrolls.

"Wow, your dad is very amazing Pesuke. Must have been so much work to give us BLANK SCROLLS!"

"Shut up Tomi. There must be something we need to do so the writing appears."

"Chakra distribution," everyone turned to Arizon, "channel some of your chakra into the scroll."

They did as they were told. Names appeared on them. They each went to the owner of the names. In the end Takeshi was with Matai, Arizon was with Pesuke, Keiko was with Tomi, and Ai was with Kohana. They switched the scrolls and channeled more chakra into the new scrolls. A letter appeared

"The sacred scrolls," Matai muttered. Each group had a location mapped out on one scroll and and instructions on the other.

"So looks like we gotta steal the scrolls," Ai said, "That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"I don't know, they have Anbu all over these areas," Arizon answered, "When we get the scrolls then we'll meet back here. Kay."

They headed to their destinations.

"K'mon Takeshi your so slow," Matai shouted to his teammate. Matai was faster than the average human being. He could go from Leaf to Sand in less than half of the three days it took normal shinobi.

"Shut up," Takeshi shouted back, "We can't all be speed crazy twigs." The two laughed and joked all the way to Konoha. Matai and Keiko were the only two people he could joke around freely, they were the only people he thought he could trust.

They sat in a tree over a large building on the outskirts of Konoha. A few men was inside. They could hear their footsteps.

"This seems to easy," Takeshi whispered to his partner.

"I know," He performed a set of hand signs, "Meseigakure no Jutsu." With that Matai was gone. The jutsu made him invisible, it also hid his scent and all signs of his chakra.

It was an easy job. All Matai had to do was faze through the wall of the building, grab the scroll and run like hell. Easy right.

He had no trouble getting through the wall or past the first few guards. He was in the room with the scroll. Too easy. Matai still held the jutsu, he was to smart to be getting cocky. He reached for the scroll, but pulled his hand away quickly just out of the reach of several kunais flying at him.

"Not bad," A man stepped out of the shadows of the dark room. His eyes were milky white, a byakugan.

More kunais headed toward Matai two got him, one in the face and one in his side. It didn't hurt much but it was enough to beak the jutsu. Matai was surrounded.

A ninja from behind him used a fire technique. Fire, a plants worst nightmare. Luckily it narrowly missed Matai and hit the opposite wall. The fire began to spread fast.

Just then Takeshi broke through the ceiling. "Grab the scroll and run!" he shouted to his comrade. Matai didn't need to be told twice. The scrolls on the other side of the wall was adding to the fires growth, and he was virtually worthless here.

Matai did as he was told. He looked back through the hole in the ceiling at Takeshi. He could out run anyone who went after him. But what about Takeshi how would he get out of there.

"GO!" He shouted. Three of the four Anbu went after Matai. 'Good' he thought 'Takeshi should be ok with one guy.' Oh how wrong he was.

Because of the Byakugan's ability the man began attacking Takeshi's chakra points. Takeshi didn't have speed like Matai, he had strength and endurance. After the attack he threw the man into the burning wall. This caused the building to collapse.

Takeshi covered his head and closed his eyes. He felt something hit his lower body. When his eyes he saw his upper body surrounded by the hole and charred wood on his legs.

He felt weak because of the chakra points that were hit. He staggered toward Konoha, thinking he was heading to clearing they had agreed to meet at. He got to the village gates.

"This isn't right..." he muttered. He passed out.


	3. The capture

"Kakashi-Sensei check this out!" Takeshi heard a boy shout. His voice was so... so annoying. It was worse than Tomi's, he felt like punching the boy. Epically after he started poking him with a stick.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" A girl shouted. Her voice was annoying too. He could already tell he wouldn't like these people.

"Naruto, stop that..." his voice trailed off. Those morons probably realized the red clouds on his cloak. "Naruto help me carry him to Hokage-Sama." Takeshi felt his body leave the ground. 'If I was my normal self these guys would be on the floor!' he thought 'Why do I feel so weak...'

He let his body relax, next thing he knew he was laying on a stone floor. When he opened his eyes he saw a girl standing over him. She had bright pink hair and wore a leaf head band.

He moved his arms to punch her, but he found his arms tied behind his back. He gritted his teeth.

'He looks so much like Naruto' she thought, 'but, he acts so different.' "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said a safe distance away, "what's your name?'

Takeshi just glared at her. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead in seconds.

"K'mon don't be like that," it was that boy's voice again, "Didn't the Akatsuki teach you manners."

"Your one to talk, didn't you learn not to poke people with sticks."

"He's got you there Naruto," Takeshi noticed another boy in the room. He had black hair almost as long as Matai's.

"Shut up Sai," This Naruto guy seemed to be disappointed. Takeshi took this conversation time to untie his hands, it was just a simple knot with rope. Pein's barbwire was much harder to get out of.

"Tisk, tisk," A voice said from behind Takeshi, "You kids need to keep an eye on your captive." The man grabbed Takeshi. The man had white spiky hair and a mask that covered his mouth and nose. His headband covered one of his eyes. "See how easily he got out, because you were distracted."

"Gah! Sensei when did you get there!?" Naruto shouted.

"I was here the whole time Naruto," Kakashi had a bored expression on, kind of like the one that was almost always on Sassori's face.

"Leaf ninja," Takeshi sighed, "are so annoying."

"You little!," Naruto shouted, "what great village are you from thats so much than Konoha!"

"Naruto..." Sakura tried to stop her team mate.

"I have none Kyubi! A village makes you weak!" Takeshi didn't believe that. Tobi and the others had said that. This boy had a village and he kept eluding their grasp.

Kakashi pinned Takeshi down and retied him. Takeshi didn't break stare between him and Naruto.

"K'mon Akatsuki," Kakashi said frocing him toward the door. Takeshi looked down to see a pair of brown cargo pants Tomi lent him. He wasn't wearing his cloak. His scrolls his gloves everything he kept on him was gone, even his watch.

They entered a room with many books. A woman sat at a desk and a man stood beside it.

"Quite young for an Akatsuki arn't you," the man said.

"So what," Takeshi raised an eyebrow, "the Kazekage is as young as I am"

"What is your name," the woman asked.

"My name is irrelvant," Takeshi smiled, "I know who you are. Orochimaru told me about you two," they jestered him to go on, "You are Jiraiya, the toad sage. And you are Tsunade apparently the Godaime Hokage. Both of you are over fifty years old." He saw Tsunade's face go a bit pale. "A bit much I guess."

Tsunade took out a black watch with orange around the butons.

"We know a bit about you too, Takeshi," His eyes widend. Each Akatsuki Child had a watch like that. It was personalized to each member. It had a tracker, and could look up any person or anything that the main computer at the hideout had data on.

"Deactivation code 33427!" "Password" the watch responded, "Red Cloud, Black Sun!"

The watch beeped four times and shut down. Takeshi sighed in releif. Only Arizon could reactivate the watch, so there was no way these old guys could do anything.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura take this boy back to his room," Tsunade said.

"Takeshi?" Kakashi asked when the kids left.

"Takeshi Namikaze" Tsunade said.

"Does that mean..." Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded. Takeshi was indeed the son of Minato Namikaze


	4. Namikaze meets Uzumaki

Sai sat in the corner of the room drawing, Sakura was pacing mumbling to herself, and Takeshi and Naruto continued what seemed like a never ending staring contest.

"You are kind of young for the Akatsuki, aren't you," Sakura finally said after a long silence.

"Like I've already said, I'm the same age as the Kazekage," Takeshi replied.

"Your fifteen," Naruto blinked, he did seem the same age as them.

"Ha! I won," Takeshi declared. He never won at staring contests, Pein always beat everyone (he scared them too much that they could look at him for long).Naruto was shocked at the pride and happiness in his voice.

Kakashi walked in. "Sakura, Tsunade-sama wants you, Sai you can go, Naruto watch the prisoner." With that he left.

"Later Naruto," Sakura and Sai said as they left. Naruto was disgruntled, why could they leave. Probably because Kakashi sensei was too lazy to watch the kid himself.

"So... Takeshi was it," Naruto began.

"Shut it Kyubi," He rubbed his wrists, he had finally gotten out of that rope.

"Hey! How did you do that," Naruto asked. Takeshi ignored him and walked toward the door. As he touched the door he was blasted back. He was slammed into the wall.

"What the-!" Naruto shouted.

"You do realize we're stuck here, right," Takeshi said with a shaky voice. He was weak from the Anbu attack and that just added to the pain.

"THEY LOCKED US IN HERE!" Naruto shouted, he ran up and hit the door. He too was blasted back and landed on Takeshi.

"You idiot!" Takeshi shouted while pushing off Naruto. "I told you we were stuck here, I got blasted back what made you think that it wouldn't do the same to you!"

The two of them began yelling at eachother. The funy thing was that the two hadn't been this close and loud since they were born. Anyway, after a few hours the two stopped yelling and started talking.

"Question, Naruto, do you like that Sakura girl," Takeshi asked, he was bored and wondered if anyone would miss the elusive fox after the Akatsuki killed him.

"Huh, how did you know," Naruto asked.

"Well, you were defending her when I was crule, but she doesnn't seem to like you."

"Yeah, she can be kind of mean, what about you, is there a special girl in your organization?"

"Heh, Yeah," Takeshi thought about Keiko.

"Really, tell me!"

"Her name is Keiko, she's kinda of clumsy, but she's sweet and kind-", Takeshi froze he caught himself gossiping like school girls with the Akatsuki's number one target. "Arn't you mad."

"What," One minuet this guy was talking about his girl and now he was asking weird questions, "what are you talking about?"

"Your sensei let everyone go and you have to stay here aren't you angry?"

"I guess so," Naruto sighed. It was late and he was still stuck in this dark boring room...

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, Kakashi sat in his bed thinking, 'Why do I feel like I'm forgeting something... Oh well.' He fell into a nice deep sleep... -.-'

* * *

Takeshi and Naruto lay next to eachother on the cold stone floor. Like I said earlier, the brothers hadn't been this close together since they were born.


	5. To save the blond!

Matai paced. He had been restless since he had left Takeshi alone and now he was somewhere in Konoha. After he had lost the Anbu he had seen Takeshi being taken away by team Kakashi. Now he had to wait in the clearing for the others. You would be disturbed too.

"Hello Matai-kun," the voice sounded from the bushes sent shivers down his spine.

"Never call me 'kun' Orochimaru, unless you want to be fed to Zetsu!"

"No need to be like that, Matai." Kabuto's voice chimed into the conversation.

"Oh god not you too." Matai rolled his eyes. He hated when Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki. And occasionally this kid would tag along.

"Whats wrong Matai, why are you alone," Orochimaru smiled, "Where are your little friends?"

"I'm not afraid to kill you," he said unsheathing takenagasa. Matai probably could beat Orochimaru, he had trained nonstop when he was twelve to beat the snake and he had far surpassed his childhood level.

"Now, now, Matai-kun," he took a step closer. Two shurikens hit him in the shoulder.

"Get away from him," Arizon and Pesuke stepped out of the shadows.

another boy stepped out from behind Orochimaru, he caught the two shurikens in the end of his sword. "Akatsuki," his eyes turned red, a Sharigan.

Arizon and Pesuke took their fighting stances. So did Kauto and Sasuke.

"Now, now children calm down," Orochimaru stepped between the groups of children, "I just have a proposition for you kids."

"Go to hell!" Matai shouted.

"Can't we talk," Orochimaru held his arms open in peace.

"Leave, now," the others stepped out of the shadows creating a circle around the three intruders.

"Sasuke," the black haired boy began to gather lightning into his hand.

Keiko made a hand sign and Sasuke was hit by boulders. Matai moved quickly and slashed Orochimaru until he fell to the ground. Kohana focused most of her chakra to her leg and kicked Kabuto in the spine, sending him flying through a nearby tree.

"Leave before we actually try to fight," Pesuke said. They took a step closer.

"Get Takeshi back on your own," Orochimaru growled. He summoned a snake that teleported the three of them away.

"Matai, where is Takeshi," Keiko asked.

"He's... he's... He's in Konoha okay," Matai choked out the words, "There was an accident, the building caught on fire, he told me to run, the Anbu..."

"FIRE! Is he okay! Oh god, Matai if he's dead, I swear-"

"Keiko, relax he's fine. Some old white haired dude came and took him away."

"WHAT! OLD DUDE! IT BETER HAVE NOT BEEN THAT PERV!" Keiko went for Matai's throat.

"Keiko you need to relax," Arizon grabbed Keiko, "I have an idea."

* * *

"You bastard," Pein turned around to see an angry green haired eighteen year olds' fist flying at him.

"Hello Matai back from your mission," he grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him to the floor.

"Sup," Matai rubbed the back of his head, "I have these scrolls." He dumped the scrolls on the floor. "Your a jerk you know that you psyched most of them out with that whole 'fight for your life' thing."

"It was a psychology project. I wanted to see if your performance would be worse if you were scared by what I said."

"Oh, okay." Matai turned to leave.

"Where are you going. Wait,where are the others?"

"Oh yeah. Takeshi was caught by Anbu and we're going to get him back."

"Alright, be back by wednesday (it was friday)."

"WHAT!" They turned around and saw Tobi, "Takeshi is in trouble!?"

"No, he'll be alright in a little bit. Don't worry Sempai." Matai jumped out the nearest window and went to join the others.

"Sempai! We have a problem!" Tobi went running through the hideout, "Sempai! Sempai!"

* * *

In Konoha the sun was rising. The sun beamed through the stone room Naruto and Takeshi were locked in. The heat on his face woke Naruto up. He rolled over out of the heat and found himself face to face with a blond boy. He looked at him for awhile the same blond hair, odd markings on his face, even the same jaw line (is Naruto smart enough to notice a person's jaw line).

Naruto stood up and stretched. He looked down at the boy, his face was peaceful. He looked calmer than when he was talking last night. There something about him, something that was different than everyone else.

Takeshi yawned, snapping Naruto back to reality. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck. The exact same thing Naruto did. He thought nothing of it, 'a lot of people do that when they wake up', he thought, 'of course it's not weird that we think the same way. Of course not, this guy was just a freak.'

"Sensei," Takeshi said squinting his eyes. He layed back down a smile on his face, "good-morning Tobi sensei."

Naruto almost laughed, he thought he was his sensei. He looked so funny, his hair was more messed up then when he first came there. He was like a little kid, oblivious to to what was going on and what was around him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," asked a small voice.

"I've been here al night Hinata," Naruto smiled.


	6. The strange powder

Hinata blushed as Naruto smiled at her. She looked at the ground so he wouldn't notice her. She saw Takeshi on the ground, he looked just like Naruto.

"Is... is that the prisoner," she asked.

"Huh, oh yeah that's Takeshi," Naruto looked at the girl, "Hinata are you okay? Your face is red, are you getting sick?"

"Woof!" A big white dog came through the door way knocking Hinata over.

"Gah! Hinata!" Naruto caught her in his arms. Her face was a bright red at his touch, "Akamaru, be careful, you could of hurt her!"

"Naruto, it's alright," Naruto helped her stand, "I'm fine, honest."

"Akamaru, don't go running off like that!" A brown haired Chunin scolded the large hound, "Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Kiba. Kakashi sensei left me here."

"Haha, stop it! Hey stop it, haha." Akamaru started to lick Takeshi's face.

"Akamaru," Kiba called the canine back to his side.

Naruto and the boy started talking and Hinata was listening intently. Takeshi took this distraction to sneak toward the open door. Yet once again he found himself stopped by the only person in the room who had at least an inkling of common sense.

"Oh hey Shino," Naruto waved to the boy. Shino nodded to him to acknowledge his existence.

"So, who's this guy," Kiba pointed to Takeshi.

"Namikaze Takeshi," He went to the darkest part of the room.

"Doesn't he kind of look like Naruto," Hinata whispered to Kiba, he nodded.

Takeshi laid down on his back and closed his eyes, 'I gotta get out of here!' he thought.

* * *

"Come on Sempai!" Tobi tugged on Deidara's sleeve, "We have to help Takeshi! Who knows what horrible thing they're doing to him in Konoha! Oh my god! Sempai we have to hurry!" Tobi tugged even harder on the blond's sleeve.

Deidara sighed from behind the book he was reading. "Tobi you worry too much, Matai and the others will take care of it un."

"No! They failed the first time!," Tobi pulled Deidara off of the sofa.

"Gah! Tobi let go un!" Deidara pulled away, "You need to calm down and trust the kids un."

"If Takeshi was your student you would freak out too!"

"No, I wouldn't un. Personally, I believe that a teenager should be able to get himself out of trouble un." Deidara closed the book and looked seriously at his teammate, "Takeshi doesn't need you coming to his rescue every time he gets himself into a jam un."

"But-"

"Tobi, trust the others and shut up, un."

"Sempai is mean!" Tobi once again ran through the hideout, this time looking for Zetsu.

Deidara looked up, "What did I do to deserve him as my partner."

"Ask Jashin-sama."

"Shut-up Hidan."

"What, no UN?" Hidan smirked.

"Shut-Up UN!"

* * *

"What were we supposed to do again?" Kiba asked after talking to Naruto.

"Oh, we had to take the prisoner to Tsunade-sama." Hinata remembered.

"Come on Takeshi," Naruto jerked Takeshi up by the arms.

"I'm not going," Takeshi said, "You can't make be do anything."

Without a word a horde of bugs came flying at Takeshi. They bound his hands together, "EEEWWWWWWW! Your part of Aburame clan! Gross!" Takeshi tried to get away from the bugs binding his arms, "they feel so gross!"

Shino sweat dropped.

"Come on it's not that bad," Kiba said leading Takeshi out of the room.

The walk to Tsunade's office was was much louder than the last one. The sound of the bugs, combined with Takeshi's screams, and Naruto's laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade shouted. Her voiced almost cracked.

"I'll tell you anything if you get these damn bugs off me!" Takeshi shouted. The beetles started bringing back suppressed childhood memories of praying mantises.

"Shino." The bugs flew back to the boy.

"Gross, gross, gross." Takeshi whined.

"Naruto why are you here," Tsunade asked, "You were dismissed from guard duty yesterday."

"Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me that. He left me in the room." Naruto grumbled something under his breath. It was something about a white haired ass.

"Well, you kids can leave for now," Tsunade focused her gaze on Takeshi.

"But-" Naruto tried to protest but was pushed out by Shiznue.

"Now, Namikaze, please have a seat," She gestured to a chair in front of her desk.

"I prefer to stand thank you," Takeshi folded his arms across his chest.

"I insist," Tsunade said. Shuzune forced him into the chair.

"Am I late!" the man from yesterday barged in.

"No Jiraiya, you're just in time."

"So what the hell do you want to know. Just so you know you probably wont get your answers." Takeshi looked seriously at the Godaime Hokage.

"Well, we don't expect you to talk on your own," Shizine took out a small vile filled with blue powder.

Takeshi recognized it right away. It was a truth serum. He didn't know the appropriate name for the concoction, but Sasori used it on them some times (usually when they broke something).

"What are you going to do with that," He asked, "one has to drink it in order for it to take effect."

"Oh no this one is special," Tsunade crushed some of the powder in her hands and blew it in his face.

Takeshi held his breath. Yet it was too late, he started to feel woozy.

"Now tell us, where is the Akatsuki hideout is located?"

Takeshi opened his mouth. He felt immense pressure on his chest as he tried to prevent himself from blurting out the answer, "Like I'll tell you." he choked out.

Tsunade scowled. She decided to try another question, "Who are the other Akatsuki members?"

'Dammit!' Takeshi thought. His mouth started going with out his minds consent, "Kis, Kis, Kis... Kiss my ass." Personally Takeshi found it unnecessary to curse, but he could think of anything else to put in Kisame's place.

"Who is the Akatsuki Leader?!"

"SEMPAI!" Takeshi blurted out. Technically he wasn't lying, Pein-sama was some what a sempai to the Akatsuki children.

"Give us a straight answer!" Tsunade was loosing patience easily, "Who is the Akatsuki Leader?!"

Takeshi looked away from her and out a window, he smiled, "Matai!"


	7. Unsucessful interragation

"You are a moron! No you are an idiot! Not even an idiot! What you did was beyond idiocy, not even Hidan can describe what the hell you are!" Takeshi yelled at his green haired partner.

"Most people like to go with plant," Matai was quite calm for a calm for a captive.

"Shut up! Don't even talk! I don't want to hear your stupid voice! You know what's worse than your voice?! Your stupid plans! Like the one that got me caught, and the one that got you caught! God! Your too damn stupid for words!"

"Aw, I love you too, Ta-chan," an idiotic smile spread across the eighteen year olds' face. Getting Takeshi angry was so much fun.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune (and Ton-Ton) watched as the blond's face turned a bright red, probably out of anger and embarrassment. Tsunade wished they would take the situation more seriously. Though you had to admit watching the plant kid laugh at the blond's anger was pretty fun.

No one was really sure how they caught Matai. The boy crashed through the roof and landed on Jiraiya. At the sight of the black cloak with red clouds Tsunade acted quickly and bound the boy to one of the extra chairs. After that they decided it would be best to tie up Takeshi too.

"Don't, you, _ever, _call, me, _that_!" Takeshi hissed giving the boy a death glare.

"Aw, why not. I used to call you that all the time when we were little."

"Shut up!" Takeshi snapped.

"Why, it's not like you can do anything to me." Matai taunted.

"Would the two of you just shut up!?" Tsunade shouted.

"What gives you the right to boss us around?" Matai asked.

"I am the Godaime Hogake."

"And your point is?"

"Don't push her buttons, she's strong you know," Takeshi warned.

"Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu, are strong, I don't listen to them. Hell I barely even listen to my older brother. So trying to make my point," Matai once again turned his attention to Tsunade, "why should I listen to an old hag like you?"

"Would you shut your mouth!" Takeshi was beyond angry with Matai at this point, "I told you I didn't want to hear your stupid, annoying voice!"

"Oh you shut up! What makes you think I want to hear your stupid voice! You always act so damn high and mighty, you piss me off more than Tomi when he goes fire crazy! So I'll shut up when you stop yelling at me like I'm a child, when I'm three years older than you!"

"Fine we shall handle this like proper Akatsuki adults," the red slowly faded away from Takeshi's face as he tried to calm himself.

"Duel to the death?"

"As of course."

The two of them tried to move into fighting stances. Which is kind of impossible when tied to a chair.

"Lets get on with this Tsunade," said Jiraiya.

"Right, Shizune, I need more-" Shizune already had the vile of powder out, "uh, thanks."

Tsunade blew some of the powder at both of the boys. Tsunade figured the newcomer might have information Takeshi didn't, and since Takeshi had trouble last time it would be easier to extract info. this time.

"Now, who is Matai?" Tsunade asked, remembering what Takeshi had said before they were interrupted.

"Me? Why do you want to know about me?"

Tsunade looked over the boy, he was definitely not the Akatsuki Leader, not someone who seemed so incompetent, "Who might you be?"

"I am me, genius," Matai rolled his eyes. The lady acted like she expected them to spill all their secretes, "what's up with this lady Takeshi?"

"She blew a truth serum on us," Takeshi didn't need to restrain on questions Matai asked.

"Oh, okay. Was this made with Strawberry Root? It smells like it."

Tsunade was astonished at the boy's free will under the powder.

"What's up with this kid?'" Jiraiya asked ..

"He is part plant, he is able to absorb anything made from natural ingredients."

"Don't go telling people my secretes Takeshi!"

Tsunade instantly gave up with Matai. If he could absorb the powder what was the point, "Who is the Akatsuki leader?"

Takeshi opened his mouth to speak. Dark green vines shot out from behind Matai's chair and wrapped around Takeshi's mouth. "don't say anything Namikaze, if you do I will cut off your air supply." Matai said everything slowly and very seriously. Perhaps the most serious thing he said that day.

Takeshi knew not to struggle against the vines. Even the flick of the plant boy's vines could kill, especially in Takeshi's weakened state, 'damn you Matai and your love for the organization!' Takeshi thought.

* * *

"Lets go Zetsu-san!" Tobi shouted.

"Ugh, do I have to go?" Zetsu reluctantly followed the orange masked nin.

"Yes! We must protect the young and the weak!" Tobi stick his fist in the air and marched on.

"You go ahead Tobi, I'll catch up. Okay?"

"Okay, but hurry!" Tobi ran ahead with the amazing speed of an average ninja.

"Is he gone, un?" Deidara came out of the bushes.

"Yeah. You know if he gets lost Pein-sama's going to blame you."

"What! Why me and not you un!?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Because, you're his partner. Not me, you." Zetsu slowly went after Tobi (would you hurry after him?)

"Fine, I'm coming un," Deidara fell in step with Zetsu, "Shouldn't we go faster?"

"You can run, I'm going to spend my sweet time away from the combination of Tomi, Tobi, and Matai."

"Good point un," Deidara and Zetsu walked in silence.

* * *

Tsunade and the other realized that having this boy around was going to mean more trouble then they thought.

Matai sent a vine into Takeshi's mouth. They went into his lungs and probed out the truth serum. Takeshi tried to hold his breath when they went into his mouth. The vines slowly slit away from Takeshi.

Takeshi burst out coughing. He didn't get enough air before the assault on his lungs.

"Sorry Ta-chan," Matai said casually, "Your body is to weak to fight it. So someone had to get that stuff out."

"It, it's okay, Tai," Takeshi smiled at the friend that would go to hell and back for him. 'You idiot! You could've warned me!"

"SENSEI!" Tomi tackled Tobi, "What are you doing here!"

"I am here to save my Ta-chan!" Tobi declared proudly.

"It's always about Takeshi," Tomi mumbled.

Zetsu walked up to the group of kids. He prepared to be tackled by an eighteen year old boy who refused to act his age. And as he stood there the bear hug never came. "Where's Matai?"

"He ran ahead," Arizon scowled. Zetsu looked at her face and saw more than the traditional expression, there was worry.

* * *

A/N: This ch came faster than expected. I got my labtop back from my sister, so I got to work on it more than expected. Hope you like it. Reveiws welcom!

I have illastrations! deepconfusion./


	8. Uhhh The Game!

A/N: Alright. Finally I'm done! Warning: Matai heavy chapter! I think it's about time for a second disclaimer so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Storyline and Akatsuki children belong to me... so do Itachi's muffins...

* * *

"There was a bug guy here?"

"Yes Matai. It was so gross."

"Hahaha! Arizon would be so scared! She wouldn't even be able to move!" Matai laughed and rolled on the stone floor.

They were back in the stone cell. Apparently the Hokage thought that the two should be in separate cells. Well, she also decided that Matai should be put in a metal one so he couldn't escape. Since they didn't have a metal cell one was being made. So, for now the two were together, and Matai was chained up.

"Speaking of Arizon, how did you get away from her and the others?" Takeshi stared at the rolling moron.

"Huh? Oh right, Arizon was saying something about her plan to get you out of here, and I felt like running," he smiled, "so I ran here and got myself caught."

"You're an idiot," Takeshi sweat dropped.

"They should be here in a few days."

"Do the other members know?"

"Yeah, I told Leader-sama. Tobi started freaking out," Matai turned his skin to vines and slid his body out of the metal bindings, "I think him and Zetsu will be coming."

"Why Zetsu?" Takeshi asked.

"Tobi will either bring Zetsu or Deidara. Deidara will only come if feels like it, which I doubt. Zu-nii can't say no to Tobi."

"I'm bored," Takeshi laid down on the floor and sighed.

"We can have that duel to the death." Matai suggested.

"No, do you have a deck?"

"They took it away from me, along with my other stuff."

"Damn," Takeshi sighed again. Life wasn't fun if don't have a deck of cards on you.

"Lets get out of here, it's boring," Matai sighed and walked over to the nearest wall.

Using the technique his brother taught him long ago, he stuck his head through the wall.

"I'll be back in a bit," He let his whole body go through the stone.

Takeshi sighed. He waited for the sound of battle, he always expected Matai to get caught. For some reason, the noise didn't come.

Takeshi put his ear to the wall nearest the wall. Since he was a child, he was able to hear sounds from miles away.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

'How can this be? Are the ninjas here really that incompetent to not be able to catch a moron like Matai' Takeshi thought.

"Hey," he jumped at the voice.

"Matai! Don't scare me like that!" Takeshi shouted. He whirled around, and punched the plant boy in the gut.

"You were scared by that?" Matai sat down, "you've gotten soft Ta-chan."

"Shut-up," the retort was weak, "where'd you go?

"I just walked around this place. I couldn't find our stuff anywhere."

"Why didn't you keep looking," Takeshi was surprised at how his partner in crime was able to give up so easily.

"My chakra is low. You of all people should be able sense that," Matai laid down next to the wall opposite the one Takeshi was at, "I'm going to sleep."

"Uh, good," Takeshi looked at the sun shining through the window, "night?"

* * *

There you guys are un!" Deidara shouted as he dropped out of the sky.

"Hey! Sempai you came!" Tobi glomped Deidara causing him to fall backwards on Keiko.

"Keiko!" Arizon ran to her best friend's aid.

"Arizon, I'm okay," Keiko tried to reassure her friend, "Really, It's alright," she added when she saw the look Arizon was giving Deidara.

"Keiko, I'm sorry un," Deidara sweat dropped. Though Arizon couldn't kill him, he'd put him through hell if he harmed Keiko.

"Apology accepted Deidara-sempai. See Arizon he apologized, and I can walk, it's okay."

"Alright," Arizon let go of her friend, "as long as nothing is- KEIKO!"

Keiko's left leg collapsed under her weight. Arizon's eyes widened, if Matai's wandering off wasn't enough for Arizon to go on a killing spree this was.

Deidara snuck his way behind Zetsu where Arizon wouldn't be able to see him. He could see her eyes filled with rage.

Without a word she offered her hand, which Keiko gladly took. Keiko put an arm around Arizon's shoulder to support herself as they walked. Arizon turned to Zetsu, "Deidara, it's pretty pathetic to be hiding behind a plant."

"Uh, Keiko can ride with me on one of my clay birds un."

"Don't bother, Dei-chan," Tobi said patting Deidara on the back, "you're getting the silent treatment."

"Don't call me Dei-chan, un. Anyway, Keiko should be able to decide if she wants to ride on my bird or not, not Arizon."

Both of them glared at him. Keiko only glared because to her, Deidara was saying that she couldn't decide things for herself (which was kind of true).

"Aw, they're both pissed that you stopped them from getting to their boyfriends."

"Shut up Tomi!" the girls shouted.

* * *

"I have a theory."

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. They were at the bar having a quick drink before they got back to work.

"Well, I doubt they know it, but they are brothers. If we get the two of them to become friends, wouldn't Takeshi be willing to protect Naruto. And if he wants to protect Naruto he would have to betray the Akatsuki. Then we would have him on our side.

"What about the Matai boy," Tsunade took another swig of sake.

"Matai?" Kakashi asked. The name sounded familiar to him.

"Oh, he's an Akatsuki member that interrupted the interrogation."

"Hmm, another Akatsuki member, probably his partner." Kakashi thought for a second, "I think I should meet this Matai person."

"I can take you after this drink."

Kakashi took Tsunade up on her offer. The two of them went to the area where the stone cell and the soon to be metal cell were.

The door swung open. Takeshi stopped tapping on the walls and looked over at the Hokage and Copy-nin.

"So that's Matai?" Kakashi asked pointing to the boy sleeping on the floor.

Tsunade took a step forward to wake up Matai, but Takeshi beat her to it. He quickly strode over and kicked Matai at least three feet in the air.

Matai landed on his back with thud, "I don't want strawberries Sasori." Matai moaned. He rolled on his side.

Takeshi sighed, "Itachi's making muffins, Matai, if you don't wake up you won't get any."

"Muffins," Matai sat upright, "where!"

Tsunade and Kakashi sweat dropped.

Matai stood up and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked as though he was about to cry, "Takeshi, where are the muffins?"

"You were having a dream Matai, there are no muffins," Takeshi said casually. The two of them acted as though it was an ordinary morning in the Akatsuki hideout.

"I heard your voice, and I don't dream of muffins, only cupcakes. And that is only on occasion!" Matai declared, he pointed an accusing finger at Takeshi, "You Namikaze Takeshi have lied to me!"

"Shut Up!" Tsunade had yelled so much that she was sure she was going to lose her voice.

"Tsunade-sama." a young ninja came up behind her.

"What!?"

"The steel cell you asked or is ready."

"Good," Kakashi grabbed Matai, "We can talk in there."

Matai willingly went with the silver haired nin. He was too tired to out up a fight, and truth be told, he just plain didn't want to throw his usual tantrum. Zetsu's words came to mind, 'act your damn age Baka!'

The cell was cold and hard. What else would expect from steel. Matai sat own in a corner and Kakashi sat opposite him.

"So you're Matai."

"Yeah," Matai sighed, another boring interrogation. Takeshi wasn't even there to make it fun.

"Have we met before?" Matai raised his eyebrows at this odd question.

"I don't believe we have," Matai added in his head, 'If we did you would probably be dead.'

"Hmm, oh well," Kakashi took out a book. I know what you're thinking, Make Out Paradise, icha icha, whichever version you prefer, but no. Matai recognized the book right away, Itachi had shone him his own copy, it was a Bingo Book.

"You fought Deidara-sepai," Matai breathed. His yellow eyes didn't leave the book in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi nodded, "I remember who you look like," Kakashi slid the bingo book across the floor to Matai.

Matai stared at the picture, it looked familiar. Then it hit him. He was staring at Zetsu, before he had developed the jutsu that turned him into a venus flyt rap and made him bipolar.

"Nii-san," Matai smiled, "Very good. You know, not a lot of people can see the resemblance between me and my brother."

"So, is he an Akatsuki member too?"

"No he was killed years ago," Matai lied.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" Matai started flipping through the Kusa section of the bingo book.

"Why two kids would join an evil organization."

"It depends on how you see kids and evil." Matai put down the book, "Some joined for revenge, some out of boredom, others looking for power. Everything happens for a reason, and everyone has their own reason for their actions." Matai thought of the other children, "Maybe we all felt we were condemned from the start."

Kakashi stared at the boy, his words were... deep, "Well that's all for today."

Kakashi stood up and left. Matai sat in the corner. All that he was left with was a bingo book and the one thing he hated more than fire, his thoughts.

* * *

A/N Well? Okay yeah, nothing really happend. Except that Deidara slowed them down cuz he broke Keiko's leg. Well, it is also equaly Tobi's fault. Anyway sorry for the wait, especially for a ch like, well, _this_. Oh an one more thing, for those who play, THE GAME! for those who don't, /bigtime/default2.htm


	9. Escape!

Takeshi sat in his cell. It had been five days since Matai's capture. They would send Naruto over every day. It was odd when he was there. The two could talk about any subjects for hours.

Takeshi was attempting to bite into a very stale piece of bread. His teeth was slowly making dents into bread.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, closing the door to the cell. Takeshi looked like a starving dog.

"Trying to eat," Takeshi answered.

"Here I brought you something amazing!"

"Like what?"

Naruto took out a small container. Steam hung just above it, the sent of beef and vegetables surrounded Naruto and the container. He took out a set of chopsticks. "Here, you'll love this." Naruto handed the chopsticks and container to Takeshi.

Takeshi opened the container. He slurped some of the noodles, "Yum, what is it?"

"It's ramen from the best place in Konoha," Naruto smiled.

"If it's the best, why don't you eat some," Takeshi tried some of the beef.

"I ate some before I came. One day I'll show-" Naruto stopped talking. He couldn't show his new friend Ichiraku Ramen. His friend was, no, is an Akatsuki.

"Mm?" Takeshi wondered what Naruto was going to say.

"No, it was nothing," Naruto laughed weakly, Takeshi went back to eating.

Naruto suddenly felt sad. Takeshi was his friend and enemy, he was his, frienemy. Naruto was still unsure if Takeshi was acting him or not. Naruto hoped not, he liked hanging out the stone cell.

"That was delicious," Takeshi smiled, "Tanks Naruto."

"Takeshi," Naruto started, "Are all of the Akatsuki, well, like," Naruto gestured toward the wall that connected their cell to Matai's, "him?"

"Some, there are a lot of different types of people," Takeshi thought of Sasori, and the other lost members, "Well, there were."

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you with the Akatsuki? Don't you know that they're bad people!? They hurt others, for their own personal gain! They've been trying to kill me! And they hurt my friends!"

"Naruto, I can't expect you to understand. You have no family, correct?" Naruto nodded, "I was abandoned as a baby, a member of the Akatsuki found me. He raised me along with the help of others. They are my family, and being part of the organization is the only way to repay them."

"You don't make sense to me Takeshi," Naruto looked at the ground, "Because they took care of you, you do horrible things."

"There's a side to every story. You talk about harming your friends, do you know how many you've taken away from us. We are a group of missing nins, all we have is the organization and our beliefs. You're killing our family."

Naruto felt so guilty. He was killing his friend's family. He never thought of how the Akatsuki felt, "Death is part of the business." Naruto muttered. The words felt horrible coming from him, spouting non beliefs. "Takeshi..."

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand," Takeshi sighed.

Takeshi sat in the corner. He thought of Sasori's death and how 'the pink bitch' as Arizon called her made his life miserable. Arizon being angry and sad, made Keiko worry, and he had to deal with Keiko's feelings and her venting.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, "I-I didn't-"

"It's alright," it wasn't, but Takeshi didn't want the idiot beat himself up, "Naruto, are we friends?"

"I guess so," Naruto smiled again, Takeshi smiled too.

They reached over to each other for a handshake.

Takeshi stopped, he heard a familiar voice say a very familiar word, "katsu."

"Naruto!" Takeshi's shout was silenced by sound of the wall crashing down.

"Takeshi!" three people shouted. Takeshi was tackled by Tobi, Tomi, and Keiko.

"Where is he!?" Arizon shouted.

"Next room over." Takeshi said pushing his sensei, friend, and girlfriend off him.

Arizon kicked the wall with out of control chakra surrounding her leg, "Holly!" she cried gripping her leg, "It's fucking steel."

"Arizon," Deidara said, "step aside." Arizon did as she was told. Deidara practically lined the wall with clay, "Katsu" the steel on the other side was blown to bits.

"Sup Dei-san!" Matai smiled and waved at the blond.

"So you're the one that started that," Deidara's eye twitched.

"What the hell?" Takeshi said staring at the other members of the Akatsuki Children standing on the broken stone hiding Naruto, "Did the whole organization come?"

"Most of it," Arizon answered, "And you!" she started advancing on Matai, she wrapped her hands around his throat, "Where the hell do you get off! Making more trouble for us!"

"Arizon let him go," Zetsu pulled the girl off his little brother.

"Yeah, not that this isn't great and all, but we need to get out of here before Anbu come," Deidara said, "Do you guys know where your stuff is?"

"Yeah!" Matai got up, massaging his throat, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

With out another word nine ninjas left through the big hole in the wall, courtesy of Deidara. Matai and Zetsu on the other hand stayed behind to grab Matai's and Takeshi's confiscated equipment.

"Which way?" Zetsu asked out in the hall.

"Just follow me," Matai answered, and for the first time Zetsu listened to him, "They should be in here."

Matai opened a door. On a table was two Akatsuki cloaks, two orange watches, and kunais and such. Matai picked up his sword and hugged it.

"Takenagasa I've missed you!"

"Get a room," Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," Matai handed Zetsu Takeshi's cloak, watch, and scrolls, "Get these to Takeshi."

"All right," Zetsu left.

Matai pulled on his cloak and hooked Takenagasa to his belt. He shoved the rest of the stuff into his pockets. He went after the others.

"You dork," Arizon punched him in the gut when he got back.

"Heh, you know you love me Ari-chan," Matai smiled, still clutching his stomach.

"Can we not kill each other," Pesuke said, "It's Tuesday and dad said to be back by Wednesday. It takes... how long does it take to get to the hideout Kohana?"

"If we hurry, and by hurry I mean run as fast as we can... one and a half days," Kohana answered her little brother.

"We better start running then," Pesuke sped ahead.

Matai looked at Arizon, pleading to let him go race Pesuke. Arizon sighed, "Go." Matai too, caught up with Pesuke.

Tomi ran after, "come on Takeshi!" he shouted.

"Deidara, Keiko can't run, so take her on your bird," Arizon said.

Deidara produced a clay bird and let Keiko on first. The two of them flew off.

"Come on guys, before we have to face dad's wrath," Kohana laughed and went to catch up with her brother. Arizon and Ai followed.

"Come on Takeshi!" Tobi ran off before Takeshi could respond.

Takeshi sighed. He walked in the direction of the hideout. He didn't really feel like running. 'I wonder if Naruto is okay' he thought. Probably the next time they meet, hopefully, the two would be friends, but Takeshi doubted that. Chances were that they would be enemies, hell, they might even have to fight each other.

Takeshi walked a lone for a while, lost in his thoughts. Nightfall was coming.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Takeshi started running top speed ahead. Takeshi had looked in the mirror before and he wasn't an idiot. There has to be some kind of explanation for why he and Naruto looked very similar. There were so many questions he needed to ask, and he knew Tobi had the answers.

"Yeah, Ta-chan?" Takeshi jumped. Tobi appeared right behind him.

"Sen-Sensei, we need to talk."

"What's wrong Takeshi?" Tobi suddenly got very serious.

"It's about the Kyubi," Takeshi looked up nervously at Tobi.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else Takeshi," Tobi grabbed Takeshi's arm.

"Sensei! No-"

Tobi used his sharingan technique that manipulated space to teleport them in front of the Akatsuki Hideout. Tobi dragged a dizzy Takeshi toward the base. Matai was laughing at Tomi and Pesuke who were passed out in front of the door.

"Looks like Kohana's calculations were off," Matai laughed.

"She... was... taking... about... an... average... ninja," Pesuke panted.

"Not... a... freak... like... you!" Tomi finished.

Inside

Hidan sat on the couch. He had nothing to do. And it was quiet, it was never quiet in this place. Now that he thought about it, it had been like this for a few days. No one to annoy him, no one to annoy.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan ran to his partner's room.

The door swung open. Kakuzu was sitting at his desk counting his money, "What is it Hidan?"

"It's quiet," Hidan whispered, all weirded out.

"Yeah, I know," Kakuzu glared at Hidan for interrupting his counting.

"It's so weird."

"The kids went out on that scroll mission and Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara went out five days ago. of course it's quiet, you're such an idiot."

"..."

"Now get out!" Kakuzu used his weird thread things to slam the door in the Jashinist's face.

"What's with the noise?" Itachi stuck his head outside his door.

"There are only six people here..."

"Wow, you finally figured out how to count," Itachi slammed the door.

"Whatever horse ass," Hidan walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

He couldn't find what to eat and he wasn't hungry, 'looks like it's time to sacrifice someone' Hidan thought. He got up and walked to the front door

Outside

"You're using the wrong hand signs Pesuke," Kohana rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.

Kohana performed the hand signs 'paper, god, plant, puppet, snake.' Nothing happened.

"Your doing it in th wrong order," Zetsu sighed and tried 'paper, snake, plant, god, puppet'... nothing

Matai rolled his eyes, he was leaning against the entrance, "I thought it was 'god, paper, snake, plant, puppet.' Zu-nii."

The door opened behind Matai and he fell flat on his back. Everyone was surprised, all he did was say the words.

"Hey guys. Back already?"

"Hey Hidan," Matai said looking up at the Jashinist.

"Plant. Oh yeah, Matai had the right order."

"I don't care it's freezing out here," The girls pushed past the two and went into the hideout. The others filed in.

Takeshi followed Tobi to his bed room. Takeshi sat down on the floor. Tobi's room was surprisingly immaculate. Tobi crawled under the bed and came out with a chess set.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Tobi asked.

"Sensei, who am I?"

Tobi sighed, he knew the day would come when he had to tell his student the truth, "You are the son of the Fourth Hokage, and the brother of the Kyubi..."

* * *

A/N: Next ch Takeshi's past! Next chapter will be more interesting and epic, promise.


End file.
